Drop Dead
by Deadpool4eva
Summary: there was no space between us anymore. no lies. no need to act any diffrent, he was a vampire and that how i wanted him to act. no matter the outcome. damon/oc story review please. rated M sorry for spelling mistakes.
1. introduction

You can't be afraid of death. Not when death is the only this that looks after you and swore he always would. My death would come soon. I wanted to die, he wanted me to die. Together we would be unstoppable and unbreakable. I had always wanted to be a creature of the night. I could easily take a human life and would cope better with speed and better senses. Looking young and beautiful for ever that was just a bonus. I had finally decided that moving to Mystic Falls was the best thing that ever happened to me. Because that where I met the prince of darkness.


	2. suffer in silence

I spent my morning getting ready for my new school. This was a small town; hopefully I would make friends and start a new life. It was probably going to be easier said than done. I was very much my own person. I did what I wanted when I wanted. This meant I wore whatever I liked. Thankfully I was blessed with good looks and a nice body. To start with I thought it was a gift. But you soon learn the hard way then the men are only after your body not your personality. It was a curse and I would call it that till I was in a proper relationship with a man that actually loved me for me. I wore ankle boots and skinny jeans which with both black. I wore a blood red vest top and leather jacket. I didn't where much make up except eyeliner and lip gloss. Thankfully my mother had money and she had already got a car for me. It was an old red dodge viper, 2008 make. Still loved it though, she had kept it for years just for me when I decided to move back in with her. I had been with dad all my life but his new wife was a bitch and I couldn't stand her. So here I was Mystic Falls. I jumped in my car and started the engine. I used road signs to get me to school. Which look less than ten minutes. As I pulled into the parking lot and got out my car I heard someone speak.

"Hi, I'm Caroline who are you?" she asked with a smile. She was tall and skinny, a tall skinny blond. Every guys dream, she was no doubt a cheerleader as well. I prayed she wasn't one of these bitchy blonds that I had heard off.

"Annika Wilson, yeah I've just moved here" I said with a small smile.

"Great I can show you around if you like, introduce you to some people" she said cheerfully. God she was just so perfect and flawless. She was that hot she could be a vampire or a goddess.

"Yeah sure why not haven't got anything better to do, it's not like I know anybody" I replied with a smile.

"Come on I'll show you the gang, where a big slightly dysfunctional family but easy to get on with" she reassured.

"I don't doubt you" I replied as she walked me into the building and towards the lockers where a girl and boy stood deep in conversation. The girl was smaller than Caroline slightly and had beautiful chocolate brown hair and followed down her back without a kink in it. The guy beside her was holding her hand, her boyfriend. He was handsome and strong looking but I didn't look at guys much these days.

"Elena, Stefan" they turned to look at her then there eyes set on me "this is Annika she's just started. Annika this is Elena Gilbert and her boyfriend Stefan Salvatore" she said with a smile.

"Hi, it's a pleasure to meet you" Stefan said holding out his hand. I took it in mine. He had a strong grasp.

"Salvatore? As in saviour" I said with a smile.

"Yip" he replied with a smile.

"Hi, I'm sure you'll fit in fine here and if you need anything we'll do all we can to help" Elena said sweetly.

"Thanks but am one of those kind of people who likes to suffer in silence" I replied with honestly.

"You like to be independent" Stefan said with an understanding smile.

"I suppose so. I need to get to the office I'll see you around" I added giving them a wave and then walking away.

I found the office without too much trouble as I stood at the desk and the receptionist checked all my stuff a handsome guy walked out the headmaster's office with a smug smile on his face. Like he'd just gotten away with something. He noticed me looking at him and stopped. He started walking towards me.

"What's your name?" he asked with a smile. He was handsome but not enough to make me want him.

"You tell me yours and I'll tell you mine" I replied with a smile.

"Tyler Lockwood, Caroline's boyfriend, I'll be really surprised if you haven't met her yet" he replied.

"if she's a hot, tall blond then yeah I have. My names Annika" I replied as the receptionist gave me back my stuff and handed me my timetable. Tyler took it and had a look.

"You should be ok, you're in all mine and Caroline's classes, good news it you won't get lost, bad news you have to get used to Caroline. She'll want to know everything about you" he smiled. Fantastic this was going to be fun.


	3. the dress

Well today and been someday. I had met the other members of the gang at lunch, both bonnie and Jeremy where sweet and together. It seemed everyone in the gang was paired up except me, fantastic. Caroline walked me to my car as we talked about random stuff. I had picked up a name today, a name but no face.

"So Caroline, who's Damon?" I asked looking up at her.

"Stefan's older brother, he's a dick and a player he used to be so mean as well but he seems to be getting better. It's a long story" she replied with a smile. I decided to ask something just to see her answer.

"Is he hot?" she looked at me and I gave her a smirk.

"Yeah, he's really hot but he isn't great with girls it's hard to explain. He loved this girl all his life and believed she did as well, he only found out last month that she never loved him, she loved Stefan. I think he was devastated, we've never seen him upset before, that how bad it was" she admitted.

"So this girl actually fancied his younger brother, that's a shame. I kind of feel sorry for him even though I've never met him" I admitted.

"Yeah she's a total crazy bitch trust me I hope you never meet here. On a happy note, there's a party at the grill tonight, that's the local pub by the way. You should come as well everyone's invited" she said with a smile. A party I wasn't much of a party person I just liked the dressing up part.

"Sure what should I where, jeans, skirt, dress?" I asked looking at her.

"Well since you're absolutely stunning and have curves I would kill for by the way, I want you to where the sexiest dress you own" she said with a smile.

"Caroline you're forgetting I just moved here, I didn't bring that many cloths with me. I only brought one dress. It baby blue and backless and short, I don't want to be pictured as the town slut, I just moved here" I said with a smile. She thought it over for a second.

"How about you drive to yours I'll follow in my car, you can grab your dress and then jump in my car and we'll get ready at mine, you can borrow some of my cloths if you like" she said with a smile. I was really starting to like Caroline.

"Sure, it sounds like a plan" I said as we both dived into our cars.

I pulled into my drive way as Caroline pulled up alongside the road. She got out the car and I walked in my house. I turned to Caroline who was standing in the doorway.

"You can come in you now" I said with a smile. She smiled and stepped in the house carefully. Like usual my mum was at work. She worked for a computer company in Atlanta and was barely ever home, it was like having my own house. I dumped my school bag on the sofa and went for the up the stairs Caroline followed me.

"Home alone?" she asked curiously as we walked into my huge room with the king sized bed. It could easily fit four people in it. "Wow, nice room, huge bed what does your mum do exactly?" she asked sitting on it as I went for my wardrobe.

"She runs a computer company in Atlanta she has a house there, she only comes home when she's got a day off to see me. I don't mind though, its like living in your own house but with no bills to pay" I said with a smile. I pulled out the dress and showed her.

"It beautiful where that and you'll get all the attention, you'll have a boyfriend in know times. What shoes you going to wear?" I pulled out a simple pair of three inch black heals.

"I was thinking of curling my hair but it would take too long I'll just leave it wavy, you wouldn't have a black necklace I could borrow would you?" I asked looking at her with a smile.

As I sat on Caroline's bed I actually met her mother. She was the sheriff of this town. Caroline was wearing a nice white dress that was tight and black pump, which I was glad about, with heals on I should be the same height as her. I began to undress until I was in my underwear.

"wow Annika your toned and fit" she said shocked "I wasn't expecting that, sure I was excepting skinny but not toned" she admitted. I smiled at her.

"I had to be toned for work" I replied slipping on my dress and then my heals. I zipped the dress up the side and turned to face her.

"And what was your job?" she asked me. I looked at her.

"I'll tell you if you promise not to tell anyone else" I said to her. She nodded her head "I was an underwear model for a catalogue for a year, not proud of it though. Making money for your body kind of bad in my opinion" I admitted. She gave me an understanding smile but then added.

"Are your joking I would have loved to do that, you so lucky, where are you from again" she asked looking at me.

"Scotland, but I lived in a town the same size as this. I'm not a city girl" I replied with a smile. I gave myself a look in the mirror "I look like a prostitute don't let me stand on any corner I might get lifted" I replied seriously which caused Caroline to burst out laughing.

"You don't look like that at all. You look like a model which is good" she said honestly picking up her bag.

"or a porn star" I mumbled which had her laughing again.


	4. Damon

I entered the grill feeling slightly scared for the first time in my life. I didn't know any of these people except the gang. I stopped Elena and Stefan at the pool table. Caroline nodded as well and we headed in that direction. Elena wasn't dressed up like us she wore jeans and a nice tight top; it showed how skinny she was.

"Elena" Caroline wined "you were supposed to wear that dress you showed me" she said glaring at her. I smiled and Elena and shrugged my shoulders.

"Wow Annika you look great, I didn't know someone so small could have such long legs" she said looking at me. I let out a snort of disbelief.

"I don't have long legs it's the heals they give that impression" I replied with a small laugh. I had a quick look round the room when I felt the hairs on the back of my neck standing up. I turned round towards the bar. I really hot dark haired guy was looking in my direction. He was hot. Was this Damon? I crossed my fingers that it was he looked like my kind of guy, fun and dangerous. Wonder if he would be friends with me. He didn't look like the kind of guy that would go with anyone or make friends with anyone. But Caroline did say he was a player. I turned back to my friends. "do you reckon I'll get served in here" I asked looking at them.

"Well my mums the sheriff so I don't try, one time they did serve me and mum noticed she had the poor guys arrested" Caroline replied seriously.

"That sucks, we'll guess I better try, anyone else want a drink encase he does serve me?" I asked looking at them.

"Your fine Annika really, where not staying long" Stefan said with a smile "where heading to my place, you should come, free drink" he added with a smile and Elena and Caroline looked at me. I nodded my head.

"Sure but am trying my luck here first" I said walking towards the bar. I took a stool about three away from the man I suspected was Damon. Luck was on my side the bar tender was young and cute and probably not that much older than me. He walked over when he saw me.

"Hello gorges what can I get you" he said leaning on the bar towards me. I gave him a small smile in return.

"Vodka would be nice" I replied with a smile. He leaned in and smiled again.

"Sorry babe going to have to ask for ID" he said with a smile. I leaned away from him and took a deep breath.

"What has a girl got to do to get a drink around here" I replied.

"Hang with the right person" I looked round to see the sexy guy taking the seat next to mine. He turned to face me with a smirk "so you know my brother" he said nodded towards the pool table.

"Yes I do, Damon" I replied with a smirk "I'm Annika" I added.

"I know, my brother said there was a new girl in town" he replied with a smile before turning to the bar tender "vodka and coke for the new girl and a bourbon for me" to my surprise the bar tender gave us them without delay.

"To new friends" I said as we nocked glassed together and had a drink. After a few more drink I was falling more and more for the darker and in my opinion sexier.

"So what is a former under where model doing in mystic falls" Damon asked after I told him about my past. I would regret it in the morning when I was sober but right now I didn't really care.

"Decided to move in with my mum, my dad remarried and the woman's a complete bitch" I replied "so I hate my dad now as well" I added.

"Hmm me and my dad never got along either, he's dead now of course, died years ago. Guess that's life" he replied taking another gulp of his drink. He didn't seem that drunk which was surprising consider how much he had drank.

"You can't choose your family, only your friends" I replied "I better go with Stefan and Caroline where heading to Stefan's" I admitted.

"So your heading to my house, I'll take you if you like" he said standing up and sliding his arms into a nice black leather jacket. As Stefan and Caroline walked over I looked for Elena she was talking to bonnie and Jeremy.

"Annika where heading there now" Stefan said looking at his brother. It wasn't a look more of a warning. Maybe they didn't get on.

"Yes brother we know and I've already agreed to take her in my car so lead the way" Damon said with a smirk. I smiled and followed them out the bar


	5. the truth

_(Thanks for the reviews if u wants to talk to me privately just send me a message and I'll get back to you. Sorry if this chapter sucks am really ill.)_

I was deeply surprised when Damon held open the door for me so I could climb in. as I got comfortable he jumped in the driver's seat with a smile on his face. I turned to face him and smiled back.

"How old are you exactly?" I asked him looking at him more closely. He looked so young but his eyes seemed too old and tired. His eyes didn't go with his youth. He smirked and looked at me from the corner of his eye.

"How old do you think I am?" he asked looking at me. I looked at him closely. The more I looked at him the older I was starting to think he was.

"I guessing came really? Ok you asked. I think you look about twenty two but your eyes are telling me a whole different story. They looked like eyes that have seen a lot or done a lot of reading which is strange for a guy so young" I replied. He had turned to face me now as he pulled the car to a stop. He looked at me for a few seconds without speaking then leaned towards me. I felt my pulse quicken as he was too darn close to stay calm.

"I'm not twenty two, well your right in a sense and your close with the eye thing" he said honestly. That had me thinking more.

"What are you not telling me?" I asked him. Before I got an answer he was outside and opening my door for me. I stepped out but tripped. Damon hands blurred they moved so fast. I looked up at him in shock. I might be drunk but I wasn't drunk to the point where I was seeing things. I took a step back but he held onto my wrist. "What are you?" I asked starting to get uncomfortable but he held me in place.

"You need to calm down and prepare yourself for what I'm about to tell you. Please don't freak out and run of because I really can't be bothered hunting tonight" he replied. "I'm a vampire, so Stefan and Caroline" he replied. I shook my head and pulled away. I had lost my voice but I made myself find it.

"That's not possible" I replied.

"Actually it's quite possible, want proof?" he said with a smile. He didn't wait for an answer. I watched as his face changed and fang appeared. I confidently took a step forwards and cupped his face. It instantly went back to normal. I couldn't believe my luck, all these years dreaming about finding a real vampire and there was one standing in front on me. I was quivering with curiosity.

"That explains the old eye and your fantastic looks. You're hot and that never going to change. So how old are you really?" I asked.

"Over a hundred and fifty year. Me and Stefan where turned on the same night by an evil vampire slut, hope you don't meet here she's still kicking around her names Katherine and she's a doppelganger of Elena so be careful you know which one your talking to. Katherine's getting good at being Elena" he added. I looked at him closely.

"Your serious Elena's a doppelganger. What other crazy stuff happens in this town?" I asked. I think the adrenalin was keeping me from screaming vampire down the middle of town.

"Bonnies a witch, Tyler's a werewolf he a fucking nightmare on the full moon we lock him in a cellar until he changes back. Caroline hasn't even been a vampire two years. Katherine turned her as well" he replied.

"Katherine sounds like a real bitch" I said to him. She sounded twisted and evil and I could tell by the way Damon was talking about her that he now hated her guts. It sounded like she needed to be put in her place. Wonder if I could get away with slapping her?

"Pray you never meet her but since you friends with us you probably will. Just don't tell Stefan you know everything. It can be mine and your little secret" he smirked taking my hips with his hands and slowly pushed me against his car. I felt a buzz go through me with his touch it felt amazing. There was suddenly no space between us anymore. He moved a stray pierce of hair and placed it behind my ear before looking straight into my eyes "you're a strange girl. I reckon you'd make a great vampire" he whispered as he leaned in and placed his lips against mine. It felt amazing, better than any boyfriend I had ever had. It took a while to kiss back but as soon as he realised I was up for it he got rougher. Not that I minded, sweet and romantic was boring. His hand slid around my waist and I pulled away. I know how stupid could I be.

"Where supposed to be inside having a party" I whispered.

"Hmm they can wait" he mumbled against my skin. I shook my head and he took a deep breath "fine and don't worry about what everyone will think about me having fun with you" he said smiling before kissing my lips again "they all know what I'm like" yeah because he was a player, maybe tonight I would go along with it. But tomorrow I would never kiss him again.


End file.
